


Kazoku

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuuro is a Dork, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuties, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Murasakibara is a Sweetheart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Akashi acaba de contraer una extraña enfermedad, o eso es lo que él cree al principio. Una rápida visita al medico es lo único que podrá decirle cuanto tiempo le queda de vida o qué clase de milagro ha llegado a las vidas de estos nuevos padres primerizos.Primer aniversario del grupo MuraAka Fans.También en Wattpad y Amor Yaoi.





	Kazoku

**Author's Note:**

> Tomen en cuenta que el embarazo trae consigo diversos cambios de humor y Akashi al ser, pues… él (?), parece que estos cambios le pegaron más fuerte que a una mujer promedio… okey, mejor olviden eso xD, las hormonas hacen simplemente que Akashi no sea tan Akashi. ¡Primer intento de Mpreg! —la cerecita me odiaría por esto— Espero que les guste. :)

 

**—MES UNO—**

 

Corrí como si me encontrase en alguna especie de maratón hacia el cuarto de baño, sin importarme el cerrar la puerta tras detrás de mí al entrar. Me arrodillé frente al retrete y solté todo lo que había estado guardando, sintiéndome asqueroso. Incliné mi cabeza hacia adelante soltando otra arcada, y una más.

Levanté mi cabeza una vez había terminado y jalé la palanca para que toda esa horrible sustancia se fuese de una vez por todas. No tenía idea de si había comido algo en mal estado, o tenía alguna infección de estomago, pero llevaba exactamente tres días vomitando sin razón aparente. Y eso ya me estaba fastidiando. Me enderecé, levantándome del piso y fui al lavamanos donde miré mi reflejo en el gran espejo que teníamos. Mi rostro se veía cansado por el esfuerzo, y es que no era normal vomitar tres días seguidos a todas horas. Abrí la llave del agua helada y tomé un poco con mis manos, lavándome la cara para tratar de tranquilizarme.

Todo ese asunto ya me estaba preocupando. Aún no le había dicho nada a Atsushi, no era necesario, o eso pensaba yo. Era una simple infección, pero me seguía preguntando qué era lo que había comido, ¡y es que no había comido nada echado a perder!

Incluso estaba más pálido de lo normal, juraba que estaba casi amarillo de tanto vomitar, estaba bajando demasiado de peso —para tres días— y eso me estaba debilitando. No había ido al hospital, porque claro, eso preocuparía a Atsushi. Y algo peor que eso es que ¡no había logrado tener intimidad con él desde hace casi un mes! La última vez lo hicimos como conejos en el baño de una clínica de adopción para bebés. Porque claro, Atsushi había aceptado tener un bebé. Quería adoptar, me lo había dicho.

Una familia, sí. Y es que por más que lo intentáramos, de entre mis piernas no saldría nada. Pero ahora con mis vómitos menos podía acercarme a él para intentarlo, sin que un olor raro llegara a mi nariz y yo tuviera que salir disparado al baño. ¡Y ni que decir de mis estúpidos antojos! ¡Prácticamente era otro Atsushi! Había comido distintos platos que incluían tofu —para después vomitarlos— las últimas semanas y por ente estoy como estoy. Pero jamás me había hecho daño el tofu ¿o fue la pizza? Según mi fisiología, la comida que consumí hace una semana es la que me hizo daño… ¡pero ni siquiera sabía que era!  Había comido cosas normales. Quizás alguna enfermedad nueva que yo acabo de contraer y moriré sin remedio.

Respiré profundo, ya estaba harto de esta situación. Mi propio reflejo me daba asco, yo me daba asco. Era horrible, ¡y yo nunca había sido horrible! Yo era precioso. Me acerqué un poco más al espejo, alzándome de puntitas para mirarme mejor. Sí, me daba tremendo asco. Toqué mi rostro con ambas manos, incapaz de creer que lo que estaba viendo era yo.

—Aka-chin, ¿has visto las…? —Atsushi detuvo su paso en la puerta del baño y yo me separé del espejo—. ¿Qué sucede? Te ves… extraño.

—No me pasa nada, estoy bien —contesté en tono serio y me dispuse a salir de ahí, hasta que Atsushi tomó de mi muñeca.

—Te pasa algo —acercó su rostro al mío y yo tragué saliva, alejándome un poco como acto reflejo—. ¿Te… cortaste el cabello?

Ladeé la cabeza con un tic en el ojo. Aún no podía creer que tenía a la pareja más idiota de todo el planeta tierra. Me solté de su agarre de mala gana y salí dejándolo solo.

—Aka-chin, sólo bromeaba. No te molestes, en serio te ves pálido, ¿estás bien?

—No me importan tus bromas —me di la vuelta enfrentándolo—. Y sí, estoy bien —sonreí ligeramente y le miré desde abajo.

—¿Seguro, seguro? —asentí—. Está bien… ¡oh! Mira, he traído aromatizante de un olor distinto —me miró con el frasco en su manos y comenzó a agitarlo mientras hablaba como loco, y yo rogaba que cuando lo echara no sintiera mi estomago revolverse—. Siempre usamos del olor a aloe vera, pero ¿qué te parece fresa-frambuesa? —y echo justo enfrente de mi rostro.

Respiré tan indebidamente, que tragué y aspiré, todo el aromatizante y entonces mi estomago botó, provocándome una arcada, me llevé una mano a la boca haciendo que Atsushi me mirara serio. Le di un manotazo en donde tenía el frasco y este salió volando lejos de nosotros, mientras yo regresaba de vuelta al baño y sacaba todo lo que tenía en mi estomago que estaba seguro, más que comida, eran mis propios jugos gástricos. Quería que esto se detuviera de una vez por todas, no sabía que ocurría conmigo y me estaba asustando ese hecho.

—Bueno, ¿me dirás que pasa contigo?

—Yo… no lo sé —contesté en un hilo de voz limpiándome la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Tengo miedo.

Atsushi se acercó a mí, acariciando mi cabello.

—Aka-chin, esto no es normal. Vamos a ir al doctor ahora —negué con la cabeza.

—Odio a los doctores, estoy bien. Mañana se me pasa, fue… fue ese aromatizante, ¡sí! Eso fue —Atsushi rodó los ojos.

—Vamos a ir al doctor, ahora.

—Pero no es nada.

—No me contradigas, Aka-chin.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero–

—Sht. Sube al auto.

 

 

 

—Bien, joven Akashi, tenemos todos sus resultados de los análisis que hemos hecho, la exploración de signos vitales, los síntomas anormales que presenta como sus antojos, y las muestras de sangre y orina, los resultados serán muy claros, y esperemos, sea algo de lo que no debamos preocuparnos —me removí nervioso, haciéndome más pequeño y resbalándome en el asiento al hacerlo.

—Ne, ¿puede decirnos que es? No es normal que Aka-chin esté enfermo del estómago de esta forma, lleva días así y como yo tiene un estómago fuerte, debería ver cuándo va al baño después de comer–

—¡Sólo ábralo! —interrumpí a Atsushi que comenzaba a hablar de mis necesidades fisiológicas como si fueran un chiste. El doctor abrió el sobre con los resultados y los leyó tranquilamente. Comencé a relajarme cuando el doctor no mostraba algún gesto, hasta que de repente sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a querer hablar sin apartar la mirada de la hoja de análisis.

—¿Y? —pregunté ansioso.

—Esto es… poco creíble —murmuró y luego nos miro a Atsushi y a mí—. Necesitamos hacer un ultrasonido, no puedo confirmarles nada, pues esto es tan poco común. Debemos observar su vientre, joven Akashi.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté un poco nervioso. Atsushi sin el tacto necesario, se levantó de su lugar y corrió a tomar las hojas con resultados.

—Oh…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es?! —pregunté sofocado de nuevo, cada vez más nervioso y ansioso, nadie me decía nada.

—No lo entiendo —rodé los ojos y me dieron inmensas ganas de cachetearle, pero me giré al doctor y este trago saliva relajado preparándose para hablar.

—Bueno, el joven Akashi tiene un óvulo fecundado y–

—¿Qué yo qué? ¿Un óvulo? ¡NO ME JODA! ¿Fecundado? ¡¿Que me está diciendo?!

—Está embarazado.

Abrí los ojos de manera exagerada al mismo tiempo que Atsushi, ambos miramos al doctor como idiotas. Sentí el corazón en la garganta y me hundí en mi lugar, totalmente consternado. Abracé mi cuerpo y miré al suelo tratando de asimilar sus palabras.  _«Está embarazado»_ , estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y de las fuertes, eso tenía que ser.

—No es cierto… —murmuré. Atsushi me volteó a ver y acarició mi cabello.

—Doctor, no nos gustan esta clase de bromas, ¿sabe? Él tiene pene, como usted y yo, es imposible —dijo Atsushi, sonando confundido. El doctor se acomodó bien las gafas.

—Los estudios muestran esto. Aún así, necesitamos hacer el ultrasonido para estar seguros.

—No me voy a hacer nada —hablé bajito—. ¡No soy una mujer! —me abracé a Atsushi y escondí mi rostro en su hombro, mientras él me acariciaba el cabello.

—Aka-chin, vamos, después de esto quedara claro que tienes otra cosa —negué de nuevo.

—No.

—Lo harás.

—Que no.

—Aka-chin, no me quieres ver enojado —apreté su camisa con mis manos, realmente no quería.

—Esta bien…

El doctor asintió.

—Bien, les daré la autorización. ¿Quieren hacerlo ahora o esperar unos días?

—Ahora mismo —respondió Atsushi. Sentí que moría, me solté a llorar en su pecho tan fuertemente, que parecía que le había echado una cubeta de agua pues su playera estaba empapada de lágrimas. Mis lágrimas. El doctor estiró su mano proporcionándome un poco de papel para limpiarme los ojos y la nariz que moqueaba. Vaya, parecía que alguien se había muerto.

—Deja de llorar, Aka-chin, vamos —y aunque Atsushi me apoyara de esa manera verbal, sentía su cuerpo tan rígido, sabía que tampoco estaba muy contento, su expresión seria se mantenía en su rostro y no parecía querer cambiar, estaba controlándose, pues sabía que me afectaría. Quizás por eso era tan sentimental con todo. Malditas hormonas.

—Aka-chin, vamos.

Atsushi tironeó de mi brazo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mis ojos estaban acuosos y me temblaba el labio inferior, tartamudeaba y ni siquiera podía caminar bien. Me tensé por un momento y de repente volví a soltarme a llorar. Tenía que ser una broma, ahora Atsushi estaba aquí conmigo y aunque no lo iba a admitir, se sentía molesto, pero la idea de tener un bebé aún se mantenía entre los dos muy viva, y eso pude notarlo cuando me lanzó una sonrisa de  _todo está bien_. Caminé un poco más y me colgué a su cuello haciéndole entender que me sentía muy mal.

—Tengo miedo.

—Verás que será otra cosa menos un embarazo. Tranquilo, Aka-chin —y besó mi cabello. Yo sonreí levemente y me aferré a él.

—Gracias —deposité un leve beso en sus labios y él me acarició la cintura con sus manos. Me sentía apoyado, me sentía bien en sus brazos y sentía que lo que pasara no arruinaría nada de lo que sentíamos. Estaríamos bien.

Le besé ambas mejillas repetidas veces con melosidad, diciéndole cuánto lo quería en cada beso, Atsushi rió. Pero sin decir nada, sólo continuando con sus caricias, dejándose besar por mí.

—Bien, recuéstese aquí, joven —dijo el doctor interrumpiendo nuestra escena de pareja enamorada cargada de miel. Yo asentí y me separé de Atsushi, caminando hacia la cama que se encontraba en la sala, recostándome en ella con la mirada al techo. Atsushi se posicionó a un lado de mí y me tomó de la mano, yo la apreté con cariño y le sonreí. ¿Quién decía que Murasakibara Atsushi no podía ser dulce de vez en cuando? Yo lo amaba aún más cuando lo era.

El doctor, alzó un poco mi playera provocando que Atsushi lo observara de mala manera, yo lo miré para que se tranquilizara y él desvió la mirada a otro lugar, inconforme. El médico depositó una sustancia viscosa por todo mi vientre, pero me dejé hacer. Por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que lo que iba a venir no sería nada bueno. Pero otra parte de mí me decía que sí lo sería.

—Está un poco frío —dijo poniéndome un aparato que proyectaría el ultrasonido—. Bien, veamos.

La habitación se reinó de un silencio sepulcral que nos incomodó tanto a Atsushi y a mí. El doctor paseaba el pequeño aparato por mi vientre, buscando y buscando. Por un momento creí que no sería nada, pues no se veía nada en la pantalla a lado de nosotros, hasta que dio con una pequeña masa, no muy grande, incluso parecía una mancha de la propia pantalla, de no ser porque se movía conforme el aparato se desplazaba sobre mi vientre.

—Ahí está —señaló el doctor con la punta de un lapicero—. El embrión desarrollándose.

Solté la mano de Atsushi y me tapé la boca con ambas manos aguantando las ganas de soltar un sollozo fuerte y empezar a llorar nuevamente.

—¿Está seguro de que no es una mancha? ¿O su estómago?

—Muchacho, el estómago no es tan pequeño, ni se encuentra en esta zona. Bien, creo que serán padres. Felicidades.

Atsushi apretó la mandíbula que escuché como los dientes le rechinaron. Y yo me solté a llorar de nuevo. Estábamos medio jodidos. Muy jodidos a decir verdad. El doctor no hizo más que darnos ánimos y felicitaciones con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Diciéndonos que esto era un verdadero milagro y que un bebé era un regalo del cielo, cosas que en ese momento no nos importaban.

Miré una vez la pantalla, observándola con mucha atención. No sé en qué estaba pensando en ese momento, pero una sonrisa se formo en mis labios sin que me diera cuenta alguna.

 

 

 

—¡Un bebé! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

—Deja de hacer que me sienta peor —dije cerrando la puerta y abrazando mi cuerpo—. ¡Yo no he hecho esto solo! Pensé… pensé que querías un bebé… —hablé con mi voz quebrándose y bajé la mirada.

—Aka-chin… —Atsushi tomó de mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara—. Claro que lo quiero.

Lo miré con los ojos húmedos. Me abracé a él, buscando sentir protección en su cuerpo, y lo conseguí. Rodeó mi delgada anatomía con sus fuertes brazos, dándome calor.

—L-lo tendremos. Verás que todo esto saldrá bien, al final si pasó fue por algo. Así que no llores, lo tendremos y será muy hermoso.

—¿No te arrepientes?

—No~

—¿De verdad? —Atsushi asintió y me pegué más a su cuerpo.

 

* * *

 

**—MES DOS—**

 

—¡Aka-chin! ¡Deja de comportarse así!

—¡No! —le grité llorando como un niño en la cama, en posición fetal. Atsushi estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, viendo con una incógnita y un fastidio enorme mi gran berrinche. Y es que llevaba llorando como media hora y en vez de tranquilizarme un poco, cada vez aumentaba mi llanto.

—¡Aka-chin!

—¡No!

—No puedo darte tofu a cada rato, para ti es muy insano, parecerás una vaca si sigues comiendo.

Y me solté a llorar aún más. Tomé una almohada y hundí mi cabeza en ella llorando aún más.

—¡Entonces dame pizza!

—¡Aka-chin! —la cama se hundió a mi lado y la almohada en mi cara desapareció mostrándome a un Atsushi exasperado y muy molesto—. No voy a comprarte nada y deja de llorar porque menos te haré caso, ahora vas a comer carne asada.

—¡Pero tú si puedes comer lo que sea! —lloriqueé abrazándome.

—¡Eres insoportable!

Sonreí ligeramente e ignoré su comentario. Me tallé los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sentí pena por mí. ¿De verdad hacía un berrinche por un antojo? ¿Me había rebajado al nivel de Murasakibara Atsushi cuando no tiene nada que comer? No era necesario saber que cada que Atsushi se enojaba tanto conmigo hasta explotar, el que terminaba explotado y por dentro era yo. Y yo no quería eso en mi estado, no señor.

Respiré profundo tratando de dejar de lado mi anterior lloriqueo y miré a Atsushi.

—Deja de molestarme, ya quisiera verte yo en mi estado.

—Como digas, gordito — inmediatamente le abofeteé el rostro con fuerza.

—¡Que dejes de molestarme! —volví a llorar como un bebé, escondiéndome debajo de las sábanas.

—Lo siento, no quise decirlo —tiró de las sabanas para quitarlas, pero yo forcejé—. Aka-chin, ya deja de llorar.

—¡Déjame! ¡Eres un idiota, no estoy gordo!

—Lo dije con cariño —bufó y logró quitar las sabanas de encima de mí, me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero al verme todavía llorando trató de ablandarse.

—No quiero que me odies —murmuré.

—Podrás ser muy molesto, pero eso nunca —aseguró y limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares—. ¿Comerás lo que yo te diga?

Me lo pensé un poco, Atsushi estaba cuidándome y dando lo mejor de si para mi bienestar y yo se lo estaba pagando con esto. Con mis berrinches sin sentido. Asentí no muy convencido y él sonrió.

—Me alegra. Ahora levántate, llevas todo el día ahí —me tomó de ambas manos y tiró de mí, yo cargué mi peso hacia atrás.

—¡No! ¡Estoy cansado!

—¡No has hecho nada en todo el día!

—¡Deja de gritarme! —rasguñé sus manos para que me soltara. Atsushi me soltó y casi me empujó hacia atrás al ver los rasguños que le había proporcionado—. Lo lamento —me cubrí la boca con ambas manos, me miró mal y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Rodé los ojos y enseguida pensé que debía disculparme. Me toqué el vientre y sonreí—. Oh bebé, somos muy berrinchudos, ahora debemos ir a rogarle a papi. Bueno, yo.

Me levanté de la cama, y caminé arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta, estaba por abrir cuando Atsushi lo hizo antes. Abrió tan fuerte que me dio un golpe en la cara.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —dijo con una charola en mano—. Te he traído algo de comer, ya que no querías levantarte.

Mis ojos se aguaron y regresé a la cama con un temblor en mi cuerpo, me escondí entre todas las sabanas nuevamente para soltarme a llorar, mientras que Atsushi por afuera de mi casa de sabanas, me abrazaba y me acariciaba. 

  

* * *

 

**—MES CUATRO—**

 

—Todo va marchando muy bien, nada de que preocuparse, el feto va tomando forma poco a poco, incluso si pueden notarlo, el vientre comienza a crecer.

A mí se me aguaron los ojos cuando el doctor dijo eso y apreté la mano fuerte de Atsushi mientras veíamos el ultrasonido. Y exactamente, la mancha que parecía al principio, ahora se veía más grande y ya no parecía una mancha. Estaba demasiado emocionado por tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos. Arrullarlo. Besarlo y hacerle feliz. Porque claro, Atsushi y yo le daríamos nuestro amor y nuestra felicidad a él o ella. Ahora era nuestro todo.

—Aka-chin, no llores otra vez.

—No estoy llorando.

Miré la pantalla con una gran sonrisa. Definitivamente, estaba muy emocionado y feliz. Lo que al principio me parecía una especie de maldición ahora me parecía lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Volteé a ver a Atsushi, quien también sonreía viendo la pantalla sin darse cuenta de mi mirada.

—Atsushi.

—¿Hum?

—Quiero helado.

—Aka-chin, acabas de comer.

—Quiero.

El doctor rió.

—Es normal que quiera comer a todas horas, joven —comentó el doctor—. Sin embargo, debe llevar una alimentación sana para el bebé —fruncí el ceño.

—Usted no sabe lo que este —señalé a Atsushi—. Quiere que coma. ¡Técnicamente quiere que coma lo que una vaca! ¡Y yo no soy una vaca!

—¿Es por las verduras, Aka-chin? —se quejó Atsushi—. Deja de ser tan molesto.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

—Bueno, vamos por helado, yo también quiero —sonrió y me levanté de la camilla sin importarme nada.

  

* * *

 

**—MES CINCO—**

 

Corrí hacia la entrada —o troté más bien, ya que en mi situación no iba a hacerlo—, cuando la puerta fue abierta.

—¡Me engañas! —grité cuando dejó las llaves en la mesa, con cara de cansancio.

—Aka-chin…

—¡Te odio! —lo golpeé repetidas veces en el pecho con mis puños cerrados, mientras lloraba como una niña.

—¡Aka-chin! No sé de dónde sacas eso —me miró mal—. Sólo he salido a comprar tu comida.

—¿De verdad no me engañas?

—No, Aka-chin —suspiró.

—¿Trajiste la pizza?

—Sí, pero no creo que te la merezcas —achicó los ojos y yo me limpié las lagrimas.

—¡Dámela!

Atsushi dejó la caja de pizza en la mesa donde había dejado las llaves hacía no más de unos minutos y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Yo me sonrojé hasta la raíz de mis cabellos.

—Oh, hablabas de la pizza.

—¡Atsushi!

—Pero podría darte algo más —me jaló del brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo como si fuese atraído por un imán.

—Es malo para el bebé —dije a mi defensa.

—No, no lo es, le encantará sentir como te estremeces y el calor de tu cuerpo —susurró en mi oído y coló sus manos por debajo de mi playera subiéndola dejando mi vientre ligeramente abultado al descubierto y colocó una mano ahí.

—Es como si le follaras… cerdo.

—¡No es verdad!

—Quizás, pero… —me solté de su agarré y corrí hasta la caja de la pizza tomándola y sentándome en el sofá con ella sobre las piernas—. Primero quiero llenar mi estómago o me quedaré dormido en plena follada y entonces no sabré que haces con mi cuerpo.

—Aka-chin, tú no duermes antes de comer, al contrario, duermes después de comer.

—Oh, que lástima —dije llevándome una rebanada de pizza a la boca, llena de salsa de tomate y salsa picante—. Entonces espera a que despierte.

Atsushi hizo un mohín y se sentó a comer conmigo, mientras que yo terminaba una rebanada y comenzaba la otra, chupándome los dedos y reclamando por una soda. Comí como una mujer gorda con problemas de comer compulsivamente en un buffet de  _«todo lo que pueda comer por cinco dólares»_. Quedé con la boca sucia como un niño pequeño, Atsushi tomó una servilleta y se acercó a mí limpiándome. Le sonreí.

—Gracias.

—¿Y bien? —acarició uno de mis muslos, mirándome con ganas. Subiendo su mano un poco más en cada caricia. Me recostó en el sofá poco a poco, quedando encima de mí sin cargar su peso, subiendo de nuevo mi playera. Recorrió mi piel con las yemas de sus dedos robándome uno que otro estremecimiento. Ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía.—. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que… —puse mis manos en sus hombros, empujándolo lejos de mi cuerpo—. Quiero una soda.

—Aka-chin, ¡no lo hemos hecho en meses! No podré soportarlo más —negué con la cabeza. Yo quería al igual o incluso más que él, pero mi subconsciente me regañaba con que cuidara el bienestar de nuestro bebé, y eso haría.

—Estoy lleno —bufó molesto y se levantó de encima de un solo movimiento, caminando lejos de mí—. Atsushi, no quiero que te enojes conmigo —jugué con mis dedos y él viró la mirada hacia mí, observándome serio—. Será otro día, ¿sí? Lo prometo.

—Sí, claro —dijo al último, para después dejarme solo en la sala. Suspiré y acaricié mi vientre.

—Creo que tu padre es un idiota, bebé —recorrí mi suave piel con mis manos—. Y yo también. Pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

Me levanté de mi lugar, dispuesto a pedir disculpas otra vez por mis berrinches y mis rechazos, pero culpa mía no era. El embarazo me hacía sentir de esa manera, Atsushi tenía que entenderlo. Si fuera él quien estuviera en mi lugar yo lo entendería.

 

* * *

 

**—MES SIETE—**

 

—Ahora, no quiero que te levantes —me empujó contra la cama.

—¡Pero, Atsushi! ¡Quiero ir!

—Yo iré a practicar con los demás y tú no te mueves de aquí —me acarició el enorme vientre que tenía y besó mi cabello para luego salir de la habitación. Me quedé recostado en silencio, hasta que escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y el motor del auto alejándose. Con todo el cuidado del mundo me levanté de la cama. Estiré mis brazos seguido de acariciar mi vientre, vaya que lo tenía enorme. Caminar en mi estado era la tarea más difícil del mundo, sin mentir. La espalda siempre me dolía y me cansaba con mucha facilidad, pero aún así yo no quería estar todo el tiempo en cama como me obligaba Atsushi. Me aburría mucho ahí.

Caminé fuera de nuestra habitación como un pato y bajé las escaleras con extremo cuidado, parecía un anciano. Me dirigí hacia la cocina en busca de algo rico para comer y quitarme el aburrimiento. Sí, comía cada vez que estaba aburrido, igual que Atsushi —o quizá en mayor proporción— y como la mayor parte del tiempo estaba aburrido…

Revisé los estantes, encontrándome con comida sana que Atsushi había comprado para que sólo yo la comiera, y claro que no lo había hecho, por eso permanecía ahí. Bufé molesto, buscando más a fondo y nada. ¡Nada! No había absolutamente nada comestible —para mí—. Abrí el refrigerador y me encontré con lo mismo. Nada. Hice berrinche de niño pequeño al que no le quieren comprar su juguete favorito y me resigné al final. Después de todo, cuando Atsushi volviera le pediría que preparara sopa de tofu. ¿Pueden creer que aún no me hartaba?

Giré la mirada y vi un marcador sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor, marcador que Atsushi a veces utilizaba aunque no sabía precisamente para qué. Me encogí de hombros y caminé hasta él, tomándolo con una de mis manos. Alcé un poco mi playera, y empecé a dibujar algo en mi vientre. Nos dibuje a los tres. A Atsushi, a mí y a nuestro bebé. Todo se basaba en palitos y bolitas, pero era precioso y eso no se podía dudar. Con la lengua de fuera y con los ojos entrecerrados, apoyando fuerte el plumón sobre mi mano, dibujé lo mejor que pude a nuestro bebé. La punta del plumón era gruesa, pero con concentración salió perfecto. Casi me aplaudí cuando lo terminé.

—Le falta algo… —me rasqué la cien con el reverso del plumón y pensé, mordiéndome el labio—. Oh, ya sé.

Coloqué la punta del plumón debajo del dibujo y comencé a escribir  _«Mi familia»_. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y se cerró tan fuerte que me asusté haciendo que la _«L»_ subiera y rayara a quien era yo en mi dibujo. Me molesté y quería llorar.

—Aka-chin.

—¡Atsushi! —estaba por bajarme la playera pero mi pareja ya me estaba viendo con una expresión entre molesta y divertida—. Pensé que tardarías más… ya sabes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yo, uhm, nada realmente —sonreí ligeramente, pasando el plumón detrás de mi cuerpo.

—Te dije que te quedaras en la cama —se acercó a mí—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Nada —me bajé la playera que era tallas más grandes que la mía, pasé de Atsushi y caminé al sofá sentándome con las piernas arriba.

—Quiero sopa de tofu.

—¡Aka-chin! Ya basta de tofu. Hay cosas en la cocina, demasiadas cosas, ricas, deliciosas y sanas para ti, basta del tofu.

—¡Que no! Quiero sopa de tofu.

—Creo que nuestro bebé, en vez de ser una marciana combinación de nosotros, saldrá con cara de tofu.

—¿Marciana? Eres un tonto —me crucé de brazos por encima de mi vientre, dejando descansar en ella el peso de ambos, y negué con la cabeza.

—Bueno, bueno —se sentó a un lado de mí y acarició mi vientre con cariño, yo desvié la mirada, ignorándolo—. No te enojes.

—No estoy enojado.

—Esta bien —Atsushi alzó un poco mi playera para acariciar mi piel con sus dedos, yo lo miré—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¡Nada! —tomé el filo de mi playera para evitar que la alzara.

—Quiero ver —tiró y la levantó por completo—. Oh…

Atsushi observo mi dibujo mal hecho con curiosidad, empezó a reír y delineo cada dibujo con su dedo, yo me sonrojé.

—¿Para esto te dejo solo en casa? —rió y continuó delineando los dibujos, para al final sonreír con ternura. Sonrisa que  guardaría en mi cabeza por siempre, he dicho.

—Yo… sólo estaba aburrido —fue lo único que dije.

—Eres muy lindo, Aka-chin —alzó la mirada de mi vientre con tinta y besó dulcemente mis labios. Nada para intensificar, más bien para transmitir todo lo que sentíamos a través de él. Disfrutando del contacto y de los labios del otro, sintiendo el calor. Sonreí del beso y lo tomé de la nuca, acercándolo un poco más a mí.

—¿Te sigo gustando? —Atsushi frunció el entrecejo en una cara de  _no te entiendo_ , volví a sonrojarme—. Ya sabes, por como estoy…

—Tú siempre me vas a gustar —dejó un besó en mi frente que me hizo cerrar los ojos,  disfrutando de éste.

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunté en un murmuro.

—Lo prometo —Atsushi acarició mi cabello. 

 

* * *

 

**—MES OCHO—**

 

—No puedo abrazarte —pataleé en el suelo, a manera de berrinche.

—No hagas eso —frunció el ceño y se acercó a mi—. Claro que puedes, mira —me abrazó por la espalda.

—Pero así no te veo el rostro y yo quiero verte, y oler tu cuello, amo oler tu cuello.

—¿Mi cuello?

—Huele bien.

Atsushi se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado cambiándole a la televisión.

—Estaba viendo la televisión.

—No, veías novelas y eso no es sano.

—¿No es sano?

—Aka-chin, es demasiado drama, eres molesto.

—Tú me molestas más a mí. Las dietas que me pones y tus cuidados conmigo, no puedo hacer nada. ¡Me aburro mucho, Atsushi!

—No hagas eso —antes de que pudiera reclamar el que me llamara gordito, Atsushi me jaló bruscamente hacía él y me colocó de espaldas sobre su pecho—. No frunzas el ceño, no me gusta.

Me recargué en su hombro y cerré los ojos, Atsushi respiraba pausadamente y escuchaba como su corazón latía. Me emocioné por un momento y sonreí mordiéndome el labio, eso mezclado con ambas manos de Atsushi sobre mi vientre, acariciándolo. Estaba por quedarme dormido cuando sentí un tirón en mi estómago. Fruncí el ceño a punto de regañar a Atsushi por haberme hecho cualquier cosa, pero me sorprendí al ver que el también bajó la mirada.

—¿Sentiste eso? —me preguntó.

—¿No fuiste tú? —negó con la cabeza.

—Nuestro marcianito está dando pataditas —dijo con emoción que casi parecía querer abrirme la panza y sacar a mi bebé de ahí. Y otro tironcito más.

—Nuestro bebé… —y sin poderlo evitar, me solté a llorar como loco de la emoción y felicidad.

—Aka-chin no llores —Atsushi acarició mi vientre con cariño.

—Es de felicidad —reí y puse mis manos encima de las suyas, prestando atención. Y una vez más un tironcito se hizo presente después de un tiempo. Ambos sonreímos de oreja a oreja. Como si lo que estábamos sintiendo fuera lo mejor del universo, y lo era.

—Será un niño —opinó Atsushi, depositando un beso en mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —seguí llorando con una gran sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro. Me limpié las lágrimas con ambas manos.

—No lo sé, pero lo será —reí.

—Sea lo que sea, lo amáremos mucho.

—Mucho —besó mi mejilla y ambos volvimos a prestar atención a mi vientre.

Atsushi acariciándolo con cariño y yo dejándome hacer con las mejillas sonrosadas. Este momento era de lo más perfecto, y no quería que terminase nunca.

—Atsushi, te amo —dije sin venir al tema, el se detuvo y me miró. Puse mis manos encima de las suyas.

—No, yo te amo más —besó mis labios y justo en ese momento otro tironcito más apareció, ambos sonreímos en el beso.

—¿Está feliz? —pregunté rozando sus labios con los míos.

—Lo está —me beso de nuevo y yo cerré los ojos. Claro que estaba feliz, feliz de que nosotros dos nos quisiéramos tanto. Y de que lo quisiéramos tanto a él.

—Ya quiero que nazca, Aka-chin.

—Y yo, pero todo a su tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

—Hmm, no había pensando en eso —Atsushi dejó los mechones de mi cabello que me cubrían el rostro detrás de mi oído—. No creo que importe mucho.

—Será el nombre de nuestro hijo o hija, claro que importa —inflé las mejillas.

—Sí, pero es algo que debemos pensarlo bien, será el que lleve toda su vida…

—Si es niño, quiero que se llame Seijuuro, y si es niña Shiori, como tu mamá.

—No, Atsushi, ¿y tú qué? ¿A caso yo me llevo todo el crédito?

—Pues sin mí no te hubieras embarazado.

—Primero lo pensamos.

—Me parece bien.

Y otro tironcito más.

 

* * *

 

**—MES NUEVE—**

 

Atsushi y yo estábamos sentados en la cama, viendo una película en la que una chica fingía estar embarazada para mantener su empleo y mantuvo la mentira durante nueve meses hasta que la descubrieron.

—¿Cómo pudo? —me abracé a Atsushi.

—Aka-chin, no vayas a llorar —me amenazó sobando mi barriga.

—No lo haré, pero fingir un embarazo no es tan hermoso como sentirlo.

—Pero lo hizo por su trabajo.

—Es cruel —Atsushi asintió.

Una imagen apareció en la pantalla y era tan graciosa que ambos comenzamos a reír descontroladamente, tanto que el estómago comenzó a dolerme. Me fui tranquilizando poco a poco para que ya no doliera y me acomodé mejor de entre las piernas y los brazos de Atsushi. Pero no fue así, el dolor cada vez se seguía haciendo más fuerte en mi parte baja y un tirón demasiado fuerte me hizo apretar los dientes. Atsushi seguía riéndose y no me hacía caso.

—Atsushi —le jalé del pantalón de pijamas para que me volteara a ver, pero estaba tan privado riéndose que poco podía verme—. ¡Murasakibara, duele!

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo entre risas.

—¡El bebé!

—¿El bebé? ¿De que hablas?

Solté un alarido de dolor y me encorvé abrazando mi barriga.

—Duele, duele, duele, el bebé, me duele.

Atsushi se levantó corriendo de la cama cargándome en sus brazos, tomando las llaves del auto y saliendo corriendo de la casa.

—Aguanta un poco, un poco más.

Negué con la cabeza y me solté a llorar. El dolor era insoportable, casi parecía que me estuvieran arrancando un trozo de piel en vida. Dios, ¿cómo era posible que las mujeres pudieran tener tantos hijos? ¡Dolía como los mil demonios! Solté varios alaridos de dolor. Atsushi me dejó con cuidado en el asiento del auto.

—Vamos Aka-chin, respira.

—¡Estoy respirando, idiota! ¡Me duele!

—Ya sé, ya sé.

—¡¿Qué mierda vas a saber?! —lo interrumpí, llevando mis manos a mi vientre, cerrando los ojos y aguantando el dolor. Respiré agitado, Atsushi suspiró y cerró la puerta para enseguida correr hacia el asiento piloto y arrancar el auto.

 

 

 

Abrí los ojos con dificultad y me removí un poco, el cuerpo me dolía demasiado y estaba verdaderamente exhausto. Me encontraba en una habitación del hospital, que estaba vacía, sólo estaba yo ahí, descansando.

Cuando habíamos llegado, el doctor nos atendió de inmediato. Atsushi estuvo conmigo en todo momento, y se lo agradecía. Siempre pensé que sería como en las telenovelas, que Atsushi se desmayaría al momento del parto, pero no lo hizo, permaneció siempre tranquilo y demasiado ansioso por que todo saliera bien. Y salió.

Cuando escuché el llanto de una pequeña criatura comencé a llorar de felicidad, no me lo podía creer. En ese momento empecé a rogar que me lo dieran ya, que lo pusieran entre mis brazos, pero ellos se lo llevaron sin siquiera dejarme verlo bien. Ambos nos alarmamos por eso, pero en seguida nos tranquilizamos cuando el doctor nos dijo que había nacido muy sano. Ahora estaba aquí, medio parapléjico y preocupado por mi bebé. La puerta se abrió, haciéndome mirar hacia esa dirección.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Atsushi, sonriéndome y escondiendo algo tras de él.

—Con dolor —respondí riendo leve. Me hice hacia delante, solo un poco, y ladeé la cabeza para ver tras de él, pero se giró haciendo que yo no viera nada—. Me han cosido como trapo viejo.

—No es verdad, Aka-chin, deja de exagerar. ¿Preferías el parto natural? —negué con la cabeza—. Ya ves.

—Y ¿sabes? Estoy feliz de que el vientre ya no me sea impedimento para volver a abrazarte pronto… ¿qué es eso?

—Uhm, algo.

—¿Mi bebé? ¿Niña o niño?

—No lo sé. Y no. Ya lo he visto y es un bebé muy lindo. Pero no voy a decirte hasta que lo descubras tú mismo.

—Por favor, en este momento envidio ser tú.

—No lo hagas —movió su brazo y detrás de su espalda sacó un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas y rojas.

—No he muerto —bromeé y cuando estiro su brazo para dármelas, lo tomé y lo jalé hacia mí y me pasé golpeando la sutura—. ¡Ay!

—¿Estás bien? —asentí con la cabeza y sin esperar a que el dolor se me bajara, lo acerqué a mí, besándole con euforia, haciendo que las rosas cayeran a pies. Ahora me constaba que le amaba más que antes. Sabía que nuestro amor era tan grande y fuerte que nos había dado un hermoso bebé, que por cierto me moría de ganas por ver.

Atsushi y yo casi nos estábamos comiendo la boca y no era para más, hacia nueve meses exactos que no teníamos sexo. Me negaba rotundamente a que me tocara. Atsushi era muy agresivo cuando de sexo se trataba y a veces no podía ni levantarme de la cama, así que esta vez eran muy notorias las ganas de ambos por tocarnos. Atsushi estaba medio encorvado hacia mí y yo solo levantaba lo más que podía mi rostro para besarle. Dos golpecitos en la puerta nos hicieron romper el beso y nos giramos hacia la misma dirección con los labios hinchados.

—¿Sí? —reí levemente al ver la cara sonrojada de la enfermera ahí. Sin decir nada, pasó a la habitación con un bultito de mantas entre las manos y yo me emocioné. Atsushi colocó una mano en mi hombro para que me tranquilizara, pues notó mis ganas de querer pararme y salir corriendo.

—Aquí esta su bebé —la enfermera se acercó a mí con las mejillas rojas y me dio con mucho cuidado el pequeño bulto de sabanas rosas, lo tomé con extrema precaución pero sin quitar la emoción que tanto sentía, lo cargué y le descubrí levemente la carita.

—Es… es precioso —murmuré y acaricié con toda la delicadeza del mundo su pequeño rostro. Era tan suave y su piel era tan blanca como la mía y la de Atsushi. Tomó uno de mis dedos con su diminuta mano y yo sonreí de oreja a oreja. Era el bebé más hermoso de todo el universo. Iba a llorar, pero me contuve para que la enfermera, quien seguía ahí, no me mirara. Atsushi rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y se sentó en un espacio de la cama a un lado de mí. Me hizo una caricia en el cabello.

—Preciosa —corrigió Atsushi y yo lo miré. Después me di cuenta que era demasiado obvio por las sabanas rosas y me golpeé mentalmente—. Shiori.

Reí.

—Sí, sí, claro —lo ignoré y continué prestando mi total atención a mi pequeña, Atsushi se acerco a mí y ambos la miramos atentamente con una sonrisa. Murmurando cuanto la amábamos, lo importante que era en nuestra vida y lo hermosa que era. Aunque esta claro que no nos entendía nada. Aún así no nos importaba, estábamos demasiado felices. La enfermera nos dio privacidad y salió por la puerta, dejándonos solos.

—Se parece a mí —opinó Atsushi, sonriendo.

—Aún es muy pequeña para decir a quien se parece —reclamé.

—Pero tendrá mis ojos cuando los abra —rió y yo sonreí.

—Ojalá —Atsushi me besó la mejilla y yo me sonrojé.

Ahora nada más podía faltar, ya éramos una familia.

El doctor entró con un par de hojas en sus manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Vaya, ya se la han traído —negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Cuándo podemos irnos? —pregunté ansioso.

—Pronto. Pero antes debo comentarles algo, pero no teman no es algo malo, quizás les agrade o podemos impedirlo, como ustedes quieran, es su decisión —me acomodé mejor en mi lugar y Atsushi tomó mi mano libre—. Existen posibilidades de que el joven Akashi pueda tener unos bebés más. Quizás uno o dos, pero la probabilidad de que eso suceda es grande. Claro que además es riesgoso. Así que si ustedes quieren hacer su familia más grande, podemos recetar pastillas con ácido fólico y hormonas. En caso de que no quieran más hijos, podríamos realizar una operación.

—No, me niego, quiero más.

Atsushi rió contento, soltó mi mano y el doctor asintió despidiéndose y saliendo por la puerta, cerrándola para mayor privacidad para los dos, o mejor dicho, para los tres. Yo sonreí, besándole los cabellos recién nacidos de su cabecita a mi bebé y tomé fuerte la mano de Atsushi. Él me devolvió el gesto, rodeándome por la cintura con su brazo fuerte. En una cama de hospital, cero romántico y feliz.

Pero así comenzaba nuestra nueva vida como familia.

 


End file.
